


A Summer's Day

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: The boys go out and have some fun at a water park!





	A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can write about them at a water park if I want to.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Everybody stood in a group as Makoto returned to them from the ticket line, waving their wristbands and tickets in his hand. He had that brilliant smile on his face again, slightly red-faced from being out in the sun all morning without sunscreen. He wordlessly handed everybody the tickets.

"Alright," Rin sighed, straightening his red cap and adjusting his backpack as he turned to the group of boys, "Everybody got their tickets right?"

"Yup!" Nagisa cheered, almost whacking Rei in the face with his flailing arms, "I'm excited to dump water on all of your heads at the water works!"

Sousuke chuckled as he ruffled the blonde's hair, "You can keep on dreaming. With that light hair of yours we'll spot you and take you out in  _seconds_."

"Hey!" Nagisa called out, "Take that back Sou-chan!"

Sousuke dove into the line, covering his mouth with his hand so nobody can see his laughter. Behind him, Rin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and lightly kicked the taller boy's shin.

"Oi," Rin chastised, "Be nice to my friends today alright? This is like a family trip after all."

"A family trip," Haru mused in the line next to them, waiting for Makoto who's still having his bag checked, "This is one of your vivid imaginations isn't it? Keep me out of your fantasies."

Rin's face flushed as he attempted to defend himself but found himself glaring at a chuckling Sousuke.

"He's got you beat," Sousuke snickered.

Rin growled as he strutted over to the gates of the water park, pushing his ticket into the machine, "He does not! I can come back with something better! Give me a minute!"

Haru, who was already in the park with Makoto, turned to Sousuke and mouthed, "He can't."

Sousuke smiled as he got passed the gate and wrapped his arms around his red-headed boyfriend. He rested his head into the crook of Rin's neck and began to kiss Rin lovingly as he whispered into Rin's ear, "Of course babe."

Rin laughed as he attempted to shove Sousuke off of him, "That tickles!"

Rei pushed up his glasses as he inserted his ticket into the machine. The worker gave Rei a friendly smile as he smiled politely back.

"Have a nice day at the park," the worker said turning to attend the next person.

Before Rei can catch a breath, the blonde has himself attached to Rei, hugging him from behind. Rei gave an exasperated sigh as he pried his boyfriend off of him. "Nagisa-kun... please don't cause disturbances in crowded places like this."

Nagisa pouted, magenta eyes sparkling with those fake tears that Nagisa somehow manages to do, "But Rei-chan I love you..."

He blushed as he took Nagisa's hand in his, intertwining them as he said, "I love you too Nagisa-kun."

Everybody headed down the path of the park to the maps and Makoto took the responsibility of taking one for himself and forcing the others to put them in their bags.

"Alright everybody let's get changed," Makoto said as he took Haru's hand preventing him from stripping in front of everybody and guiding him towards the changing huts. Haru clicked his tongue in annoyance as Makoto kissed his cheek and sweetly apologized to Haru, reminding him that not everybody's accustomed to his strange habits. 

Haru stripped into his jammers as Makoto changed into his. They both shoved their clothes into Makoto's bag and walked out hand in hand, waiting for the others. Once everybody exited, they treaded down the park to a faux beach area and placed their stuff down by an area on lounging chairs.

"Hopefully nobody takes our stuff," Sousuke said as he laid down his bag next to Rin's.

"Yeah, that'll suck," Rin agreed as he took out his sunscreen.

Haru's eyes focused on the pool just a few meters ahead of him. He smiled as he began to run to the pool but his wrist was captured by a strong grip. Haru's eyes widened and he turned around to see the brunette smiling down at him, his other hand waving a bottle of sunscreen. Haru nodded, succumbing to his fate. Besides, he liked the little massages Makoto gave on his back while applying sunscreen. The way he rubbed the sunscreen onto Haru, always made Haru's bones feel like jelly. Haru leaned into Makoto's touch as the cool substance began to rub onto his tan skin. After Makoto finished, Haru did the same with Makoto's back.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa cooed as he took his sunscreen, "Can you help me apply it on my back? I can't reach some spots."

"Of course!" Rei answered as he pushed back his glasses and took the bottle, smearing it on his hand and putting the sunscreen on the blonde.

Once finished, the groups separated into different groups knowing that they each had different interests on what to do at the park. Makoto and Haru don't even hesitate in heading towards the pool just a few meters away from them. It's one of those pools that stimulate the waves of the ocean. There's a bunch of people which peeved Haru, who liked being alone with his precious water, but he didn't mind floating on his back with Makoto, hand in hand and looking up at the sky. It was a very sunny day, without a single cloud in the sky. It was really hot too, which made it the perfect day to just float around on the pool.

Makoto turned his head to Haru, admiring how beautiful his boyfriend is. Despite having been dating for over a year, Makoto was still in disbelief he was able to steal his childhood friend's heart just as Haru has snagged his. His smooth tan skin  glistened in the sunlight as he turned around, ocean blue eyes meeting green ones. The black-haired boy smiled, his cheeks flushing as Makoto caressed his thumb over their joined hands.

"This is nice," Makoto admitted.

"Yeah," Haru agreed, his heart filled with warmth as he continued floating.  _It is_.

Meanwhile Rin and Sousuke were walking down the park hand in hand, looking at all the rides. The two of them preffered actual theme parks with rollercoasters and thrill rides but water parks were fine. There are plenty of other types of fun rides at water parks. At least there were still log flumes in these kinds of parks.

Sousuke's eyes fell onto an area where colorful slides all attached together stood proudly high above everybody. Kids and adults alike were sliding down it on a mat. Certain groups clearly were racing down the slide. Sousuke's lips curved up as he pointed towards the slide.

"Bet I can get down faster than you," Sousuke taunted.

Maroon eyes studied the slide before they turned to teal ones, Rin's mouth curving into a vicious smile, sharp teeth glistening in the light, "Challenge accepted."

They raced towards the line, each grabbing a mat and running up the slippery stairs to the top. They were met with annoyed stares from adults and confused glares from other teenagers slowly coming up.

"They're gonna slip and crack their heads," a father mumbled to himself as he watched them go.

The two teenagers don't notice the riot they've created in the heat of their rivalry. Sousuke and Rin reach the top of the slide and stared each other down. Rin may be the love of his life, but there is no way he's letting Rin win this.

"Loser buys the winner a coke," Rin said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Sousuke smirked at his gorgeous boyfriend, "Alright. Deal."

A worker, noticing the competition between them positioned them in two slides next to each other.

"Are you ready?" they said, "Get set, go!"

At the same time, Rin and Sousuke run into the slide and push off. The wind blew through their faces, their hair swaying allk about and the two laugh excessively as the water helps them down the slide. When the first bump came, Sousuke's build gave him the advantage to pull ahead of Rin. He was far enough ahead that he thought he was guarenteed a victory. Suddenly, at the last stretch where water began to flow down and gently spray across their faces, Rin pushed his body forward and whipped past Sousuke, landing first at the end. Rin stood up triumphantly as Sousuke glowered.

"I won!" Rin cheered.

"Cheater," Sousuke mumbled under his breath, a hint of a smirk on his face. Whatever. It was cute seeing the red-head all happy from winning anyways.

Sousuke grabbed Rin's waist and pulled him closer before swooping in for a big kiss. Rin immediately reciprocated, rummaging his hand in Sousuke's hair before pulling away, slightly agasped.

"What was that for?" Rin asked, breathless.

Sousuke smirked, "You never said the loser can't kiss the winner."

Rin smiled, "I guess so."

* * *

 

"That one!" Nagisa pointed to the log flume, "It's the iconic wet ride!"

"No," Rei declined, "I'm scared you're going to put me up front where there's no handle bars."

"Not fair," Nagisa pouted, attaching himself to Rei's arm, "That would've been the best part."

"Seriously?!" Rei gawked, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Nagisa-kun, choose something that isn't terrifying like--"

"Oh how about this one?" the blonde pointed up at a slide, it's platform higher compared to teh rest. There's tons of screaming coming from the people going down it, but everybody's smiling once they reach the bottom, "This one isn't terrifying right? It's just a normal slide."

The innocent smile Nagisa gave him indicated that there's something the blonde was hiding, but Rei decided to not question it. Instead, he nodded.

"Well I suppose so--

"Yay thanks Rei-chan!" the blonde pounced excitedly onto his boyfriend, and Rei blushed slightly at the unwanted attention from bystanders. Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand and began to drag him to the slide, "Let's go, let's go!"

It wasn't until they were half way up did Rei realize what was wrong with this slide. There was a family behind them, a middle-aged dad with two sons in their early teens and a daughter in her late teens. One of the sons looked really nervous and the others were comforting him.

"I don't know..." he said,"I'm kind of scared..."

"There's no need to worry," his older sister comforted him with a quick massage on the shoulders, "The drop isn't even a lot. You won't die, I promise."

Rei turned towards Nagisa, an eyebrow raised, "There's a drop?" he asked, a little peeved.

"Hehe..." Nagisa laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "It's not a big deal..."

"Not a big deal!?" Rei screeched, "It's like you  _want_  me to die of a heart attack..."

Nagisa pouted, "No that's not it! This slide is super-duper fun trust me! You just stand on a platform and they count down and drop you into the slide! There's nothing scary about it!"

Rei sighed and glared at the blonde, "Hopefully you're right..."

"I promise Rei-chan!"

When they get to the top the two split into two different slides and one of the workers guide Rei into a tube. They instruct him to press his back against the wall and to cross his arms across his chest.

"Alright, we'll drop you at the count of three okay?" the worker smiled as they pressed a button and a clear slide door locked Rei in.

The purple-haired boy panicked slightly, he was a bit claustrophobic so being enclosed in the tube made Rei slightly uncomfortable. The speakers inside the tube began to count down.

"Three..." Rei closed his eyes and braced for the worst. "Two..." Rei reminded himself that based on how the slide looked and what others have said there is no way, he could die from the drop. "One..." Rei held his breath and waited for the door open beneath his feet. It didn't. Rei felt puzzled. Was the machine broken or--

The door suddenly opened beneath a thrown off Rei and he screamed as he fell through and lightly hit his arm against the side of the slide.  _That's gonna bruise_ , Rei thought as he slid down the slide, the water sloshing all around him. He can barely see anything thanks to all the water that splashed onto his glasses. Finally he emerged outside and he sat up abruptly. Next to him, Nagisa was laughing.

"Woohoo! Let's do that again Rei-chan!" Nagisa cheered as he stood up.

Rei stood up and furiously wiped at his glasses, trying to clear away the drops before putting them back on. He wobbled over to Nagisa, still a bit shaken, "Let's go on another ride."

"You didn't like the ride?" Nagisa pouted, those magenta eyes as big and pleading as a puppy. 

Rei blushed and averted his eyes away from the blonde, "N-no...I just want to compare this ride to others! Clearly the mechanics of this--

"Ugh no more nerd talk Rei-chan," Nagisa grabbed Rei's wrist and began dragging him away, "Let's find another fun thing to do!"

Rei nodded, "Yes, yes of course Nagisa-kun," he smiled as they walked down the park. Rei glanced down at his arm and saw that it was starting to darken. Nagisa caught Rei's stares and looked down at his arm. Immediately the blonde stopped.

"How did you get that?" Nagisa asked with concern.

Rei smiled, covering the bruise with his hand, "My arm hit the side of the slide, but it's alright."

Nagisa's magenta eyes widened and he bit his lip, "Oh...I'm sorry Rei-chan. If I knew--"

Rei cupped the blonde's face as he pushed back his glasses, "Don't worry about it Nagisa-kun. It was my own fault for being thrown off when I knew it was going to happen anyways. The probability of it happening again are low," Rei brought Nagisa's lips to his and gave him a quick peck, "Now what's the next slide you want to go on?"

Nagisa froze for a few moments, blushing at the sudden kiss Rei gave him. Rei wasn't the type to show his affections so blatantly in public, took Nagisa months to get Rei comfortable with holding hands. Where did the urge to kiss the blonde in public occur, he wondered. Nagisa shook his head and erased all those thoughts. Doesn't matter. He's here to enjoy the park with Rei.

A smiled deviously as he took Rei's hand again, "Oh I have the perfect one just for  _you_."

* * *

 

"Where to next Haru-chan?" Makoto asked, his hand intertwined in Haru's.

If it was up to Haru, he'd stay in the lazy river the entire day. Floating on a raft and relaxing down a stream, basking in the sun and sharing soft and slow kisses with the love of his life was something he preferred a lot more over the rowdiness of water parks. On the other hand, they could do that in the pool at school whenever. Haru hated crowded places but he knew he';d have to pick something eventually for Makoto liked the slides. Haru's blue eyes drifted over to the closest slide and he nodded towards it's direction.

"How about that one?" Haru asked.

"Okay," Makoto smiled, squeezing his hand, "We'll go on that one."

There's a long line for the slide, and the lines are divided into two, one line for partners, and one for singles. Makoto instinctively grabbed the raft meant for two and turned to the raven-haired boy. Makoto, when he was younger, used to be afraid of going on the raft rides alone, so Haru had always taken the bigger raft and rode down with him for emotional support. Despite Makoto's fear of going alone vanished, the two still ride together out of habit.  Without a word, Haru took the other end of the raft and hoisted it up, joining the long line.

Rin, always looking for a challenge, sauntered up to the line and grabbed a singles raft. The red-head turned to his rival and sneered, "Bet I can get down the slide faster than you Haru."

Haru smirked, "I'm riding on the doubles lane. We'll be out long before you."

Rin snarled as he grabbed an unsuspecting Sousuke's wrist and returned both his and Sousuke's tubes before grabbing the doubles. He snootily turned to Haru with a confident smirk, "Well, I now have Sousuke and since we're both bigger than you two, we'll be faster."

"Who said I'll ride with you?" Sousuke grumbled as he grabbed his tube again, "You can ride the doubles by yourself." The tall brute returned to the singles line, leaving Rin agasped and extremely offended.

Haru and Makoto chuckled as Rin mumbled curse words to Sousuke before grabbing his former tube and returning to the singles line.

"Nice try," Haru teased as he hoisted the tube, again helping the brunette move it up the stairs.

"Shut up," Rin grumbled as he lightly whacked the back of Sousuke's head, "And  _you,_  you jerk. We're going together on the toilet bowl next, and you're not backing out."

Sousuke pouted as he turned to the red-head, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Makoto chuckled as Haru clicked his tongue in annoyance. The brunette addressed to his best friend, "Rin and Sousuke are an interesting pair aren't they Haru?" He sighed blissfully as he rested his chin on the plastic of the raft he's holding, "They're funny."

"They're annoying," Haru replied curtly which only made Makoto smile. Rin and Sousuke were bickering over which rides they'll ride together and which they will not. Haru side-glanced Makoto and knew he didn't even have to ask if he can ride with Makoto, the brunette would just grab the doubles and Haru would comply, masking his excitement.

"Look Rei-chan!" Nagisa's shrill voice pierced the air as he dashed over to the rafts dragging Rei behind him, "Let's go on the slide together!"

"Alright, alright," Rei responded as he picked up a raft and hoisted it over his shoulder, following the rambunctious blonde to the slide line. Makoto and Haru were right in front of them.

"Ooh Haru-chan and Mako-chan are riding together!" Nagisa cooed, "So are we!"

"That's great," Makoto chuckled as he beamed at his kohais. The brunette looked up at the long line and sighed, "How long do you think the wait is Haru?"

The black-haired boy shrugged, "Dunno, probably ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" The blonde whined. He turned his head to the singles line and saw how much faster it was going, "The single's line is twice as fast!"

"That's because there's less people to load and there's more slides for singles, " Rei explained.

Haru shrugged helping Makoto bring the raft up the stairs as the line moved along.

During the ten minute wait, the four boys talked about the other rides they wanted to go on. Haru seemed only to be interested in pools and places where he can lazily float around, like the lazy river and wave pools. Makoto liked slides, especially the ones that let more than one people go on a raft. He also liked the body slides where one races other people down a slope into a pool. Nagisa expressed his love for rapids and log flumes, where one gets extremely wet. The blonde had also talked about his excitement for the slide that drops one into it. His explanation scared Makoto a bit and Haru had to coax him that no, they don't literally drop a person, they're just against the slide and a shaft opens beneath them.

"The best part, is that they drop you a second after they say they will," Nagisa giggled in his excitement, "We should go on it next!"

" _Again?_ " Rei mumbled, rubbing the side of his arm where a nasty bruise was forming.

Makoto groaned as Haru frowned, "Maybe not now Nagisa," the black-haired boy said as he patted Makoto's back.

Nagisa pouted, "Aww alright." He latched himself onto Rei and smiled, "How about us?"

Rei smiled, "How about we go down to the rapids first?"

Nagisa's face brightened, "Really!?" He hugged Rei causing them to almost topple over, "Thank you, Rei-chan!"

"Alright," one of the workers said to Makoto and Haru, "Go to the yellow slide."

"See you," Makoto said to his friends as he hoisted the raft and Haru followed to the yellow slide. 

Another worker took the raft and placed it into the pool of water that extended into a tunnel.

"Lighter person in front," the worker instructed.

The two settled into the raft, Haru in front, with Makoto in the back. The two gripped the handles on the raft as Haru leaned back against Makoto's chest. His heart pounded as Haru looked up, his blue eyes meeting green and gave Makoto a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be dark at first," Haru asked, "Will you be alright?"

Makoto bent down and rested his forehead against Haru's nuzzling him affectionately before answering, "I have you don't I?"

Haru smiled as he kissed his lover's lips, "I suppose so."

"Alright," the worker said as they began to push the couple into the tunnel, "Have fun!"

The raft floated into the tunnel and off they went, the two boys screaming with delight as they descended down the dark tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the entire thing at like 3 am so sorry that everything is wonky and unedited.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
